New Love
by Chaimera
Summary: One shot TyKa as always take a look.


Chaimera: Hey guys.   
  
C.C: Yes here we are having spewed out another sappy non-violent piece of crap.  
  
Rayne: Stop being such a grouch. There's gonna be plenty in the other story  
  
C.C: Hehehe yeah  
  
Kaz: Uh guy's? Ruin plot much  
  
Chaimera: Any way this is just a one shot I cooked up in Irish class. I mean what else am I supposed to do.  
  
Kaz: Ummmm, your work?  
  
Chaimera: Shhh, do the disclaimer  
  
Kaz: Um don't sue her, she lives in a box so its pointless. She doesn't own jack shit  
  
Chaimera: Lovely, and leave my box alone. Here you go. I hate the title but I was all thunk out so if yall have any suggestions...Please feel free.  
  
New Love  
  
By Chaimera  
  
{Change of p.o.v}   
  
{Tyson pov}  
  
So I'm stalking down the street, glaring at everything that moves into my line of sight. My usual happy disposition has disappeared with the rest of my day. I pass by the park and spot the rest of the Blade Breaker's sitting around talking about....something.   
  
I see Max wave trying to catch my attention, but I ignore him. As much as I like my friends, I might just try to kill one of them in this mood. More specifically Kai, as he's the one who's been getting on my nerves the most lately. The last time I had gotten into a fight with Kai, I'd come out with some serious bruises.   
  
K. So here's what's happened on my oh so crappy day. I'd gotten up and eaten a large breakfast. O.K nothing unusual there. Dodged some of Grandpa's moves and opened the door to my boyfriend.   
  
Yup that was it.   
  
Where it all started to go wrong.   
  
Again.   
  
I have shitty taste in guy's. I know this. Everybody knows this. I know all the signs of a bad guy and a bad relationship but I still stick them through, until the guy either treated me so bad I cant take it or he's dumped me.   
  
I sigh heavily to myself. I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm not ashamed to admit it .And I fall for all the lines, no matter what.   
  
So where was I? Ahh yes my 'boyfriend', Steve. I mean what kind of a name is Steve? It like he just opened a book and picked out the most boring name he could find.   
  
But Steve himself? Well he wasn't boring, but he had the charm of Al Bundy after you got to know him. Had the temper of Al too. That boy is an emotional sadist. So we've had a pretty bumpy relationship, him driving me away and to tears more than once, I have to admit. But like I said before, I'll swallow any line.   
  
But this was it, the final straw. Not only did he dump me, but he decided to make it a public spectacle out of it.   
  
Bastard.   
  
I hear someone running up behind me. It's probably Max, or maybe even Rei or Kenny. But I'm just gonna keep on walkin'. All I wanna do is go home and break stuff. Luckily, Grandpa went out of town this morning, so this is actually possible now. The foot steps behind me pick up pace as I do. They're being annoyingly persistent, so it has to be Max. I or we pass by the river and I cross the bridge.   
  
A lot of shit has gone down at this bridge. Various big moments in Blade Breakers history. We met Kai here, for the first time.   
  
Kai.   
  
Jesus, that boy has put us through so much crap, I'm surprised we didn't vote him off the team. Oh we've all thought about it make no mistake. But we all need him for one reason or another. To train us, to piss us off, to give us something to look at.   
  
What, you think I'm not going to be attracted to him just 'cause he's an asshole?   
  
Wrong.   
  
I gave up even the notion of anything happening a long time ago. If Kai even has a sexual orientation, he's hiding it pretty well. 'Course what can you expect from someone who has all the charm, social and conversational skills of a friendly piece of granite.   
  
See, I told you I had bad taste in guy's. I'm on the home stretch. I can see the Dojo in the distance. Now if Max would just stop following me, I could go home and practice some percussive therapy on my self.   
  
I turn to enter my home, when Max grabs my arm. I look at the hand holding me. Well that sure as hell aint Max's hand.   
  
I look at the owner of the hand, glaring daggers I hope. But then this is the master of the ice stare. I doubt anything could phase him.   
  
"What the hell do you want Kai?"   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Kai's pov}  
  
"What the hell do you want Kai?"   
  
Good question. I have no idea. I don't know why I followed him, I don't why I care and I don't know why he makes me feel like I never have before.   
  
I was sitting in the park with Rei, Max and Kenny, going over some blade specs. Nothing incredibly exciting. Max noticed Tyson walking be but he ignored his call. We all knew what was wrong.   
  
Steve.   
  
Never liked that guy. He caused Tyson too much pain. Oh, and the fact that he was cheating on him didn't raise him in my esteem either. He came on to me as well.   
  
Anyone who knows me (Of course that amounts to a total of 4) will know that I'm not the relationship type. Well, not with most people anyway. I have eyes for only one. Man, how corny am I?   
  
Well right now I am staring into his insanely big grey eyes. Are eyes that big legal?   
  
Anyway, he asking me what I want and I've been silent for too long now.   
  
I shrug and answer off handedly. "Wanted to make sure you were ok."   
  
His eyes widen in surprise for a second and then his face sets in a frown again. "What's it to you?"   
  
I feel a pang in my chest, that he never noticed I cared. But my face is stone as always.   
  
I shrug again. "You're my friend."   
  
It pains me to say this, as I wish we were more than friends. I gave up on this along time ago. I watched him go through each bad relationship, just making sure he was ok afterwards.   
  
Tyson has shitty taste in guy's. He's thinking about what I said. He nods and turns away, walking into his house. I follow him in and take a seat beside him at the table.   
  
We sit in silence for what seems like hours. After a while he looks up at me.   
  
"I've always had bad taste in guy's...." He starts.   
  
Well at least he realizes it.   
  
"...but Steve is an all time low. Even for me." He continues, telling me of all the thing that happened that the rest of us didn't see. I can feel anger boiling up inside of me, but I keep in down. Just barely. If it comes out I'll betray my true feelings and his trust.   
  
He's finished now. His breathing is heavy but there are no tears. I think he's cried them all and there's nothing left. It's a sad thing. I look at him for a moment.   
  
"Tyson?" He looks up at me again. "Do you want to watch a movie?"   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Tyson's pov}  
  
I can't believe this. I'm sitting here after one of the most brutal break up's I've ever had, with Kai of all people. And he's just asked me do I want to watch a movie.   
  
That's the best idea I've heard all day. I nod and rise making my way towards the living room.   
  
I collapse on the couch and he picks out a movie. 'Dude where's my car' or 'American Pie'. Some stupid teen comedy to get my mind off all the shit that's happened.   
  
.........   
  
We're about half way through the movie and my mind is off all the Steve crap, but it's not the movie that's distracting me.   
  
His eyes are glued to the screen, but I can tell he's not watching. He's gone into his own little world. I can tell because he gets the same look on his face when we talk for any length of time. I still don't know why he's here.   
  
He said it because we're friends and this is all well and good, but he's never acted so....human before.   
  
Arrgh, he confuses me.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Kai's pov}  
  
I can feel him watching me.   
  
Not that I really mind but its unnerving. I want to know what he's thinking. I want to know if I have a chance.   
  
Arrgh, he confuses me.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Tyson's pov}  
  
I wonder if...Naw.   
  
Like I said before, Kai doesn't like anyone that way.   
  
Right?   
  
I'm starting to look at him in a completely different light.   
  
Maybe one day, I will have a chance.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Kai's pov}  
  
He's still looking at me, but it feels different. I chance a side ways glance at him.   
  
Uh oh.   
  
He's noticed. Now we're just staring at each other.   
  
"Kai." He says my name quietly, no apparent purpose for saying it.   
  
"Tyson." I answer.   
  
What the hell are we doing?   
  
I lean towards him slightly. He mimics me.   
  
We're so close now and our lips meet.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Tyson's pov}   
  
I close my eyes at the sensation of his lips against mine. He runs his tongue along my lower lip and my lips part allowing him entry.   
  
I'm just starting to melt in to the kiss when he pulls back and stands up.   
  
DAMN.   
  
I knew this was too good to be true.   
  
He starts to walk to the door but I jump up to stop him. No way am I going to let him get away so easily. I stand in front of the door. His eyes are down and he refuses to meet my stare.   
  
"Move Tyson."   
  
I glare at him "What, no please? What was that Kai? Is that why you followed me? To make my day even worse than it already is."   
  
That got a reaction. He looks up anger etched across his face. "Do you really think I'm that callous?"   
  
I glare back. "If you walk out that door, yes."   
  
He gets closer. If I puff out my chest it'll touch his. He's taller than me so I have to tilt my head slightly to look into his eyes.   
  
He doesn't look angry anymore, just sad. I don't know why.   
  
He sighs. "Come on Tyson. You don't really like me. You're feeling hurt and betrayed and you want some comfort."   
  
It's my turn to be angry, and oh man am I pissed at that statement.   
  
"Do you think I'M that callous? That just because I'm hurt that I'd just use you for temporary satisfaction. If you really do think that, then by all means leave!!!"   
  
I stand aside but he doesn't move.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Kai's pov}  
  
I'm rooted to the spot.   
  
I've never seen Tyson so angry.   
  
He's pretty hot when he's mad.   
  
I don't understand, if this isn't just rebound on his part what is it?   
  
I voice my question and he still looks pretty pissed.   
  
He walks up to me and jab a finger into my chest. "This, is two and a half years of sexual frustration and real feelings for you, not just rebound."   
  
He reaches up and kisses me again.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Tyson's pov}   
  
We're kissing again, and this time he isn't pulling back. We stumble back towards the couch falling onto it. Our tongue's are each battling for control, hand exploring and various items of clothing being shed.   
  
.........  
  
When I wake it's dark outside. I can feel Kai's arm draped over me. He must of pulled a blanket over us earlier.   
  
I roll over and look at him.   
  
He's a awake and gives me a small smile. I lay my head down and close my eyes again.   
  
Let me tell you, my taste definitely improved this time.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{Kai's pov}   
  
I can feel Tyson stir.   
  
He rolls over and looks at me, Big grey eyes sleepy. He returns my smile and settles to go back to sleep.   
  
I've finally gotten what I wanted. All I really should have done was ask.   
  
But right now, thinking back on the day all I can say is   
  
"That was fun."   
  
Owari  
  
C.C: Well that was .....shit.  
  
Chaimera: Yuh I know, but you don't have to rub it in all the time.  
  
Kaz/Rayne: We liked it.  
  
Rayne: There was the sweetness..  
  
Kaz:..and the Kai lovein'..  
  
C.C: Their going to go on like that for awhile  
  
Chaimera: Yup, oh well laters  
  
Ciao 


End file.
